24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cutler
Status Sure he's alive? He's also seen gunned down by Al-Harazi henchmen. --William (talk) 07:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Not really, at least not on screen. Kate and Erik raid the house/building with Cutler and another agent. When they arrived at the hallway, the fourth agent was the first one in and was shot down. Cutler tried twice to get in the hallway, but had to back down and the camera focus on his face both times. The third time, he manages to shoot down one of the thugs, and Kate and Erik follow through. Thief12 (talk) 14:24, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::If you watched carefully, you'll see that immediately after Cutler kill one of Margot's thugs, he was gunned down to the ground and was never seen again. --William (talk) 14:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I think you might be right. It all happens so fast, and it's hardly seen, but right after Cutler shoots the thug, the shot switches to Kate entering the hallway. Just as she's entering the hallway, Cutler is briefly seen falling to the left of the screen. Thief12 (talk) 15:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it's probably a shot of two dead cia agents (in the background, behind Erik). But you know, I won't be surprised if Daniel Dow pops up again in the next episode. --William (talk) 15:55, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'll change his status to deceased if no one objects. --William (talk) 17:25, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :I agree he is seen getting gunned down during the fight.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:30, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Appearances/lines I also spotted Cutler in 9x02 with the team that went to the projects to apprehend Bauer, and very briefly at the beginning of 9x06 outside the mansion that got blown up by the drone. He doesn't have any lines, does he? I didn't notice him ever speaking, but if he did he should go up on the character appearances chart.--Sampson789 (talk) 17:05, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think you're right about 9x06. There might've been a couple of shots of him running around helping, or shouting for help, although I'm not 100% sure. However, I'm not sure about 9x02. Aside of Kate and Ritter, the three most notable guys in the team are Jay Heath, David Cheung, and Steven Mullins. There were probably two other guys, mostly seen when they find the van where Chloe was, but none of them were Cutler. Thief12 (talk) 02:01, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you know for sure that the agent in the black cap in 9x02 is Steven Mullins? Because I slowed the video down and paused in several places, and I feel pretty confident that the black cap was more rectangular-shaped like Daniel Dow's cap. And I also feel pretty confident that the East Asian CIA agent in 9x02, whom I assume you're identifying as David Cheung (?), is exactly the same guy as Armstrong from 9x01. I believe I also spotted Armstrong in one more episode, but I think I'll save that story for Armstrong's talk page. ::Is everybody in agreement then that Cutler has no lines and therefor should not be added to the character appearances chart if/when we add his fourth and perhaps fifth appearance(s)?--Sampson789 (talk) 06:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure the guy with the cap is Mullins. You can see pictures here, here, and here, and the clothes and cap all coincide with the promo picture. :::As for the Asian guy, it's clearly Cheung. He is way more visible than Mullins and is seen repeatedly. You can see pictures here, here, here, and here. Whoever played Armstrong looks like a more stocky guy. I never thought there was doubt about that one. Thief12 (talk) 13:06, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're right, it's Mullins in 9x02, not Dow. ::::I'll also allow that you're right that it's David Cheung in 9x02, but I'm convinced that you're wrong about Armstrong being stockier than Cheung: Cheung portrays Armstrong. As I type this post, I have my TV screen paused on the very first scene of the series in which Staines and Armstrong start walking together with Erik Ritter through the marketplace, specifically where Armstrong steps out and the camera focusses on him. He has the same haircut as Cheung, his nose is similarly flat and broad, his ears stick out really far, and he's wearing a dark brown jacket with a buckle on the outside of the collar, a buckle that also appears here in an image of David Cheung you cited in your previous post.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:40, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Check the Talk:Armstrong page carefully. The Asian agent who was identified as Armstrong had a hooded jacket, while Cheung's character didn't. That was the main factor to tell the two Asian agents apart. And of course their physical appearances were different. --William (talk) 09:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll have to look for the hood. Is it possible that I was mistaken about it being Armstrong that walks with Staines and Ritter in the marketplace? Because that guy looks just like David Cheung. And have you checked Armstrong's talk page lately? What do you think about the identity of the Asian agent that gets killed by Cheng's second shooter in the park in the finale? Is that Cheung, Armstrong, both, or neither?--Sampson789 (talk) 16:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, I see what you're talking about now. That's so weird. It is David Cheung in the marketplace, and Cheung goes into the factory with Ritter, Staines, Miller, and Cutler, and then we don't see him again until 9x02. The Asian guy with the hood and flatter ears first appears at the part where Ritter warns Cutler and Armstrong that Bauer is headed their way. Bauer beats up Cutler and Armstrong, and it's still the guy with the hood lying on the floor. We didn't see that guy enter the factory, and, as far as I can tell, we don't ever see him again. I guess David Cheung's character just gets lost in the factory. ::::Also, while Navarro is watching the map, TAC 3, Armstrong, is at the front of the line, ahead of Miller and roughly even with Ritter, whereas the last time we see David Cheung's character he's behind Cutler and Staines. ::::Okay, I give up, but I just think it's really lame that they never bothered to name David Cheung's character, and that other Asian guy shows up out of nowhere, gets like seven seconds of screen time total, and claims the name Armstrong.--Sampson789 (talk) 17:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, TAC 1 aka Nash raided the factory in-universe, but Thomas Christian was never seen inside. Ritter, Miller, Daniel Dow, David Cheung and Jay Heath were the five guys we see in the factory. The graphics guys were really doing a good job, weren't they? :::But in 9x12, after the CIA team took out Cheng's sniper, Kate shouted in Cheung's direction to "Get up there and make sure he's dead", and a deep male voice replied "Yes ma'am." The line was likely dubbed, but I guess at least we can add Cheung's character to the Unnamed government agents page. --William (talk) 05:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I watched that episode with subtitles recently, keeping an eye out for any characters that might have been overlooked and missed that. Of course I often hear lines spoken without seeing any corresponding mouths moving, and I don't often put much effort into the task of trying to figure out to whom those lines belong. ::::I'm pretty sure now that Cheung's character gets killed by Cheng's second shooter, the one that also got Audrey, in that episode (9x12). Cheung's character was walking with Audrey and Agents Morgan and Nash and one or two other agents, and I believe everybody in that group got killed except for Agents Morgan and Nash. ::::As for TAC 1, I noticed its marker on the map was way behind everybody else's, so I thought that that was because Nash was waiting outside. But I guess the map didn't give any indication of a wall in between TAC 1 and the others.--Sampson789 (talk) 07:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll have to check the episode to confirm, but I do remember Cheung being at the park and getting shot in the end, along with Audrey. As for the first episode, well, we don't know how many agents were actually raiding the building. When they cut the lock on the main door, there were like six agents there, but there's 1-2 more guys in the background in front of another door. I might be speculating, but I always thought that to mean that they were raiding the factory through various entrances. Regardless, we don't know if there was another team inside. For example, Miller wasn't outside the door with Ritter, Staines, and Co. when they entered Thief12 (talk) 12:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Cheung's character was indeed killed along with Audrey and another CIA agent who appeared only in the finale episode. ::::Miller was with Ritter, Staines, Cutler, David Cheung and Nash when they prepared to raid the factory. He was the one who cut the lock on the door. And you can see Andy Pilgrim in the background. Ritter, Staines, Cutler, Miller and Cheung entered the factory, while the monitor only showed 4, "Tac 1" to "Tac 4", and labelled two of them as Armstrong and Nash. It's plausible that Nash was a little behind the main group, but we never seen Armstrong anywhere near them, despite the monitor showed that they were very close. So I say the graphics guys were doing a sloppy job. Regardless of that, I think they did try to imply there were other teams who came into the factory through other entrances. That accounted for Gary Arthurs, Hill (Day 9) and other agents. ::::But despite having that many people on site, only four agents, namely Ritter, Cheung, Staines and Cutler transported Jack back to CIA. --William (talk) 13:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, either there were other teams entering the factory from different entrances or it was a continuity error that we saw several agents in the factory that weren't members of Ritter's team we saw entering. Besides Armstrong and Hill, there were also several other agents, all "forbidden" characters, I presume, that we saw inside the factory, but we never saw them enter.--Sampson789 (talk) 15:57, December 7, 2014 (UTC)